2 Inu's are better Than 1
by Angels-Eternal-Love
Summary: Title is self explanatory. SessXKagsXInu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not & Mean DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the manga or anime they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

InuYasha Characters: "Yay praise Rumiko we love you thank you for creating us and our world"

There are 4 POV's (Point Of View).Mine, Kags, Sess, Yash.

This fic does contains: Swearing (cussing) &WILL Have A Lemon.

Sess and Yash are brotherly in this one and some characters may be or are OOC. There will be NO YOAI even though I enjoy it.

Character Profiles: In this fic only

Name: Sesshoumaru.

Nickname: Sess, Sesshy, Sesshou (only by Kags &Yash, everyone else is to scared to call him by any other name that isn't Sesshoumaru)

Genetic Type: Dog demon/InuYoukai

Gender: Male.

Age: At least 500 years old, appears to be 21

Status: TaiYoukai of the Western Lands, Inuyasha's Older Half Brother

Love Interest: Kagome

Name: Inuyasha

Nickname: Yash, Inu, Yasha (by all), Yashie(Kags only)

Genetic Type: 1/2 human, 1/2 dog-demon, InuHanyou

Gender: Male

Age: 200 years old, He appears to be about 17

Status: Price of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru's Younger Half Brother

Love Interest: Kagome

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Nickname: Kags, Gome (by all), Mate, Bitch- comes with being mated to canine youkai (By Yash &Sess)

Genetic Type: Human/Ningen

Gender: Female

Age: 18 years old

Status: Shikon Miko

Love Interest: Sesshoumaru& Inuyasha

Talking "Talk"

Thinking 'Talk'

Demon Beast #Talk#. My beasts have names, Sess's beast is called 'Fluffy'(Coz of his tail), Inu's is called 'Rami'(Sort of like Ramen, Inu's fav food)

Telepathy*Talk*(only between Inu, Kags& Sess, after there mated)

Flashback ~Talk~

Scene Change ~Talk~

~Flashback~(2 nights before main story)

"Why you stupid dumbass" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha again as she tried to clean and bandage his latest would.

"Oh just shut up about it already" yelled back a very frustrated Inuyasha

"NO I WON'T" Kagome had yelled right into Inuyasha's ears this time; Inuyasha visible winced as he flattened his ears,

"Kagome come with me" came the cool melodic voice that was only Sesshoumaru's. Inuyasha &Kagome both looked at the stoic demon lord on the other side of the camp ,Kagome nodded &got up to walk to Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha stopped her "What ever you have to say you can say it in front of all of us"(AN: The Inu-Tachi).

"I merely think that Kagome would like to take a walk to cool off" said Sesshoumaru not even bothering to look at Inuyasha but only at Kagome who blushed under the intensive gaze that she was getting from the TaiYoukai.

'God he looks soooooooooo damn HOT' she thought"Ah bad, bad" said Kagome under her breath,

"What's bad Kagome" ask a very shocked Inuyasha

"Ah oh nothing, nothing just thinking" She gave a slight giggle before walking off with Sesshoumaru

"Huh what just happened" ask a stunned Inu-tachi in unison

"The fuck" said an annoyed Inuyasha

"Watch your language in front of the youji" scolded Sango who was very pissed off at Inuyasha because of his treatment of Kagome moments prior

~With Kags &Sess~

"So what did you want to talk about Sess" asked Kags

"I was wondering how you felt about me &how you felt about Inu" asked Sess

"Well I care very deeply about both of you" said Kags

"Enough that you can love us" asked Sess highly impressed that he had such an effect on Kags with only his voice. Kags completely dazed by Sess's silky &deep voice and deep golden eyes that she didn't hear what was asked.

"Kags are you listening" Sess asked whilst trying not to chuckle as Kags realized what she had been doing

"Huh, what did you say I was ah um ah...."She was cut short as Inu came through the forest into the clearing

"Ok what the fuck is going on here" Yash said angrily as he came into the clearing

"I was simply asking Kagome how she felt about us little brother" stated Sess

"Huh…well um ok…," he said then he turned to Kags and asked "Well Gome, how do you feel about us"

"Well I do care deeply abo..."Kags started to say but she was cut off again

"No Gome do you love either of us" asked Yash not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well yea I do" said Kags shyly.

"Who" said Yash and Sess in unison

"Um well I kinda love both of you" she said shyly, looking away so she could not see their reactions to afraid she would see anger, jealousy, disgust etc.

"Huh" Inu said rather shocked by the confession

"I see, Interesting" Sess said sounding just like Miroku when he is being all wise and Monkly? (AN: is that a word oh well I don't care my fic my words)

"Interesting, is that all you can say" said a very pissed off Inuyasha

"I know I will have to choose, just please give me time" said a shaky voiced Kagome

"As you wish" was the last thing Sess said, leaving no room for argument, before he walked back to camp with Inu & Kags following behind him with no more being said.

~End Flashback~

(AN reason to why Sesshy's with the inu-tachi after the last battle with Naraku, Kagome had asked Sesshoumaru to join the group so that they would have a better chance at defeating Naraku & so they could train together and become a stronger group, Sesshoumaru had agreed so he could get closer to Kagome and so he could learn more about his brother. Sesshy's reasons will be explained later in the fic so bare with me kay. After 2 Months with the group Sesshoumaru &Inuyasha had become friends & had excepted each other as brothers &Inu had noticed Sess had been watching Kags closely (a little too closely for Inu's liking). Sess had defiantly been watching Kags, at first he thought that he just had an infatuation with her powers but began to find that he was actually deeply attracted to the young miko so he decided that he would start talking to her a little more, he also found that his brother was becoming more & more aroused when he (as in Yash) was around Kagome so he (Sess) decided that he would tease his little brother about it &so he could hide his own desires for the little miko.)

It was a warm summers night, Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha to follow him so he did now Yash & Sess were walking through Inuyasha's Forest. Inu was getting rather suspicious since he & Sess had left the village 10 mins ago & Sess had said nothing. Sess stopped suddenly at the hot spring that was near Edo & told Yash to get in, Inu was cautious as he got in. Whilst Yash was bathing Sess had been preparing his little brother a surprise. So when Inu got out of the spring he walked over to get his clothes but instead got bound to the tree they were under.

"The fuck" Said a stunned, shocked& trapped little hanyou,

"No need for such language little brother" Sess said as he smiled at his little brother &started to walk off

"Sesshoumaru you can't leave me like this" Yasha yelled at his brother.

"Oh but I can little brother" Sess said as he walked off.

"W...where are you going Sesshou" Yash called as he tried to break free.

"That is none off your business little brother" Sess said as he left the clearing 'I'm just going to find a certain little lady' he thought.

Yash had a feeling that his older brother was going to try to get HIS Kagome so he yelled at his brother,

"Hey don't you dare touch MY Kagome ya fucking bastard" yelled Yash.

"How dare you call this Sesshoumaru a fucking bastard pup" Sess said coldly with a tinge of ice in he's voice back to Yash

"Who the hell are you calling me a pup you bastard" Yash yelled back to Sess

"This Sesshoumaru hasn't got time for this" Sess mumbles to him self and walks off before Yash could retort he heard

"Sessho" said a sweet innocent voice that Yasha recognized

"Huh is that K...Ka...Ka...go...me" Yasha stuttered

"Over here Koi" said Sess

"That's MY Kagome so don't go calling her YOUR koi you bastard" 'what the fuck' "Don't ignore me, hey what the hell is going on"

Inu decided to try and break free but he couldn't get free and watched as Kagome walked into the clearing with nothing but a towel on and walked straight towards Sess. (AN: she had just come from bathing and heard Yash yelling at Sess and was worried as it had been so long since they fought)

Sess's POV

As Kagome walked up to me I wonder exactly how Inu was feeling watching MY soon-to-be mate walking up to me all nice and naked albeit in a towel and ready to be taken by a real demon. (AN: Um I don't know why I made her like that um great plot hole maybe or I'm just majorly perverted you can decide.)

"All naked just for me my sweet koi" I asked MY Kagome and watched her blush knowing that my dear sweet little brother was watching and probably pissed 'oh well'

"Um well actually I um you see that is to say that I um kinda came to um ah see and speak with both you and Inu um because I heard him yelling and where is he Sessho what have you done with him" She said to me with anger seeping into her voice

'God she's beautiful' I thought as I said my next words

"Oh I see he's on the tree over there" and I pointed to the tree that Inu was pinned to. And I heard Gome gasp as she looked upon my naked little brother pinned to the tree.

Kags POV

"oh my" I said with a gasp 'fuck he looks so hot pinned to the tree naked, must get him down get Sesshou naked and fuck them, right that's a good plan' I thought while choosing my next words carefully

"Um Sesshou why don't we get Inu down from there and have a little chat" I said hopefully seductively to him 'oh god I hope this works' I thought as I awaited he's words.

"Yes let's" was all that was said before Inu was let down and was walking towards me looking very pissed. 'Not good" I thought seeing that look

Inu's POV

God she looked so fuckin hot standing there but right now I was as pissed as all hell.

"What the fuck was that all about Sess" I yelled at Sess

"I was merely seeing how you would react watching as I took Kagome all for my very own" Sess replied

"What" I heard myself and Kagome ask.

"You were doing what" Kagome had asked on the verge of tears.

"Great look what ya done ya bastard" I said as I went to hug Kagome. Kami she felt so good as our bodies touched through the towel. Sesshou started talking with guilt evident in his voice

"I...I...I...was..."Sesshou was cut short when Kagome piped up voice wavering with unshed tears as she broke our hug 'damn' I thought as she moved away from me and towards Sess.

"Don't be angry Inu and don't feel guilty Sesshou, I just can't believe that you would do such a thing to...to both prove yourself to me and to piss Inu off though I can understand your reasoning for pissing Inu off" Kagome stated with a stronger voice.

"Your not mad at me" Sesshou asked just as shocked as I was.

"No not at all, I think it's kinda sweet trying to prove yourself to me" Kagome said smiling up at Sess.

"I can't believe that your just gonna let th..." I started saying when Kagome turned around and kissed me. I was stunned and by the look on Sess' face so was he.

"Um…Kagome what are ya doin" I asked kinda afraid of the answer

"You want Inu don't you Kagome" Sess said completely disheartened

"No..."Kagome stated

"What" Sess and I said in unison

"But...but.. I thought that you.." I tried to say but Kagome butted in

"I want both of you if that's alright" she said in a slightly tiny voice blushing profusely

My POV

"W...wha...what are ya saying 'Gome" Inu asked

"I'm saying that I don't want to have to choose between the two of you" she said still blushing like a tamato. Then she continued by saying "I love you both to much to choose"

"Well we could share her if that's what Kagome truly wishes of us" said Sess rather relieved that his intended had not chosen to take his brother 'so we have to share it will be well worth it when it comes time' Fluffy said to Sess

'Yes, yes it will fluffy and I for one can't wait for that' Sess said back to his beast

Sess was startled back to reality by the feeling of a pair of rather timid hands peeling away he's cloths and he looked to see the most beautiful sight as he saw the stained red cheeks of the women he loved as she tried to de-clothe him(AN not sure if de-clothe is a word but like I've said before it's my fic so I can have whatever words I want in it so ha)Sess was stunned yet happy and very excited cause he knew exactly what was about to happen as Kagome kept peeling his attire away 'god hurry up we must take our bitch now, now we need to take her now' Fluffy screamed to Sess

'No not yet let her finish we must let her determine our first move, she must be comfortable and oh god'. Just as Sess thought this Inu yelled "KAGOME". Sess looked down and saw something that everyone(minus Kags) new was a bad thing then he looked at Inu and both said in unison "stop Kagome" she stopped and looked at her men and said "What what's wrong" Inu spoke first

"Kags do you know what you were just doing"

"Um yeah it's one of the many ways we women pleasure our men in the future"

"What" the brother's said in unison

"Why what's wrong with it" Kags asked

"Well it's not a good thing for an intended to do Kags only whores are suppose to do that" Inu said

"What you mean that oh I'm so sorry I didn't know" Kags said with fear in her voice and a healthy blush on her pretty little face.

"My love it's alright you weren't to know" Sess said reassuring Kags with a gentle caress though she still felt really bad. Inu then spoke up and said something that made Kagome very bashful.

"Hey Sess was it good"

"Kami it felt wonderful otouto"

"Well maybe if it's not a bad thing in Gome's time then she can do it for us what do you think aniki"

"If 'Gome wishes to do it then yes she may,do you wish to continue 'Gome"

Kagome's POV

'Sess is asking me if I would continue to suck him off' "If you want me to" I said seductively then slowly slipped my tongue out to lick my lips

"Kami please 'Gome do continue it felt so amazing" I heard Sess say so I started to take him in my mouth as I did I licked the head a few times then slide my mouth down the rest of the way but I noticed that Sess's cock was to large for me to take the whole thing in so I wrapped my hand around what I couldn't fit in and by the sounds Sess was making I was doing a very good job even though it was my first time doing it. I was very content doing this but Sess gently grabbed my head and pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong" I asked slightly shaky

"No not at all it was amazing but if you kept going I was going to release in your mouth, I'd rather save that for another time" Sess said to me and I looked over at Inu to see him sitting down stroking his hard length he was looking heatedly at me and Sess. I watched him stroke himself then said

"would my lil puppy like me to help him with that"(AN: pun intended)

He looked at me and just nodded so I walked over to him and knelt down in front of him and started to stroke him before I slowly took him into my mouth. He groaned and said to Sess "You weren't wrong Gome is fantastic" I felt myself blush but I didn't stop as I took more of Inu in I realized that he was smaller then Sess but still very big. Inu was getting close I felt his balls start to tighten and just like Sess he stopped me.

As I pulled away Inu pulled me to him in a gentle hug and said "That was amazing Gome" as he stroked my hair as he was doing this I felt Sess walk up behind me he sat down so he was sort of leaning up against me but yet not really putting any weight on me I was just so relaxed sitting her that I just wanted to go to sleep but I didn't want to leave my Inu's in their current state all night.

"I think Gome is gonna fall asleep if we keep this up much longer" Inu joked and I heard Sess chuckle behind me before he said

"I didn't think we would wear you out so quickly Gome"

"I'm not worn out I was just so relaxed being between you both that's all and if you to are ready we can get on with the really good stuff" I said looking seductively at them as I slid away from them a little ways and lied myself down whilst still looking at them and spread my legs for them to see my dripping core by the looks on their faces I'm in for a long night…good.

OK so I was gonna make this a one shot but I think I'll make it a two shot or longer not sure yet that'll be up to you reader's so yeah let me know what you think.

Luv you all

Dark Vampire Fangs


	2. Chapter 2

K so this is the next chappy of this story as I have decided that I will do a chapter for each person then a climactic chapter. I would like to thank science queen for reviewing and being a constant inspiration for my writing.

Anyway Sesshoumaru asked me to write that he Lord Sesshoumaru was not part of the Inuyasha gang that thank Rumiko in the first chap but that he does thank her immensely.

Kagome: Oh he's so thoughtful anyway on with the story I want my doggies.

^-^

Last time:

"I'm not worn out I was just so relaxed being between you both that's all and if you to are ready we can get on with the really good stuff" I said looking seductively at them as I slid away from them a little ways and lied myself down whilst still looking at them and spread my legs for them to see my dripping core by the looks on their faces I'm in for a long night…good.

This time:

Inu's POV

"Holey fuck" I said as her saw Kags show herself to us it was too much I had to have her with sesshou or not I didn't care. I looked and saw that Sess was thinking along the same the same lines as I was.

"Sess we have to take her now I really really need to be inside of her" I said to him as we continued to watch her play with herself and make herself even wetter then she already was we watched as her juices slipped down from her pussy to her ass then onto the ground I looked at Sess and he inclined he's head and then said

"You've waited so much longer for her then I have you can taste her first little brother" he said as he started to walk over to our soon-to-be mate. I followed and watched as Sess slipped behind Kags and pulled her back flush against he's chest then he said to her

"Inu's going to taste you know, would you like that do you want Inu's tongue on your sweet cunt licking your juices and pleasuring you till you cum" he said lustily into her ear. She moaned and looked up at me and said

"Yes I want Inu's tongue on my hot…wet... tight…little…pussy" as she emphasized each word with a rub of her slender fingers around her nub. It was the most erotic thing I'd even seen or heard in my whole 200 years. I knelt in front of her and lowered my face till it was directly if front of her sweet pussy and then I licked 1 slow swipe of my tongue tasting the juices that belonged to the woman I loved and she moaned nice and load as I did it so I kept it up slowly torturing my beloved as she kept moaning and whispering for me to go faster on her pussy so I went slower and she growled at me

"Inuyasha if you don't speed up I swear I'll make you pay" she said/ growled.

Which only served to turn me on more and I looked up when I heard Sess say to her that growling is the sexiest turn on for dog demons in which she replied with a moan as I pushed a finger into her and sped up my movements with my tongue she started puffing and moaning loader as her arousal became stronger and her pussy started convulsing around my fingers I stopped licking her and moved my other hand to rub my thumb over her nub so I could talk to her and watch as Sess squeezed her tits and tweaked her nipples and to whisper to her.

"Your so close baby… cum for us… we want you to cum…. Cum for us … spill your sweet juices on my hand…"I said to her as she tightened more around my fingers and then with one final whisper from Sess

"Cum koi I want to her you scream your sweet release" as he finished she cum screaming INUYASHA and convulsing and shuddering violently. I watched the look of pure pleasure on her face as she started to come down for her high and open her eyes to look at me with a lazy smile on her lips as I brought my hand up to eye level to show her how much she came. She watched as I stood up and moved aside to allow Sess into the place I just vacated and move behind her once I was settled I moved my hand up to her right tit and rubbed her cum all over it as she moaned at the feeling and moaned" Yes Yasha rub my cum all over my tit… oh it feels so good"

I looked down at Sess just as her lowered himself to her and began to…

Yay a cliffy ha ha ha I will update soon k.

Next Chapter: Sess gets to have some fun.

R&R DVF.


	3. Chapter 3

K so third Chap Sess gets he's oral fun with Kags. But before I start this chap I would like to allow some people to say a few words.

Kagome and Sessho: We would like to thank MIYAKO- the 1 and only, Moonlight X Luna, Sapria, kittykritik and Science Queen for reviewing and making our writer happy and joyous and being an inspiration to her writing.

Inuyasha: I would like to say thank we belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But this story and our fate's in it belong to Dark_Vampire_Fangs.

Trio: We thank you all, Now on with the story.

Last time:

I looked down at Sess just as her lowered himself to her and began to…

This time:

Still Inu's POV

As I watched on I saw Sess' tongue move about Kag's pussy making her writher and squirm against he's tongue and against my front. I was definitely a different sight watching my Aniki play at my love's pussy but then again this was her choice and she is greatly enjoying it.

Sess' POV

I can see why Inu was having so much fun our koi taste's so delicious. She is enjoying what we are doing that is most clear but the sweet noise's she is making, I wonder how many finger's Inu used' I thought as I lifted my right hand to her pussy and slowly entered 1 finger in side her mindful of my claws and I moved my head up so I could I could have a quick word with my otouto

"Inu" I said huskily as I looked at my love panting and moaning softly as I slowly pumped my finger. She looked dazzled by something and I hadn't realized until Inu slipped forward licked up Kag's juices that were slipping down my chin and as he did this we both heard the most arousing sound ever. And we looked to see Kag's staring at us in wild and fierce arousal. And when our eyes meet hers she said something that shocked us both

"Kami that was the most erotic thing I have ever seen"

We looked at each other and then Inu realised what he had done without thinking and started to pull back for me he's eyes avoiding mine but stop at what Kagome said next.

"I wanna see you two kiss, will you kiss for me" She said heated and huskily moaning when we both looked at her with matching expressions of shock and desire.

"Please I think it'll be the hottest most erotic turn-on ever" She said we looked at each other and I moved in to Inu still pumping Kag's but now I a second finger to the first and up my pace slightly making her moan slightly louder then before it's was unbelievably getting hotter but I was determined to make this experience the greatest for my koi and so I continued to lean towards Inu but I stopped just before our lips met and said in a husky whisper.

"Do you want this little brother"

Yes, kiss me Aniki, if it'll make our koi happy and hot then I will do anything" He whispered back to me just before our lips met in a tentative kiss. After a few moments Inu lend more into me and started to kiss with more for and I return the kiss whole heartily as I was enjoying the last of my otouto mixed with our koi when I felt a shuffle beside me and the fierce hot lips on my neck as I realized that Kag's had moved to start kissing my neck and just as I was about to break my kiss with Inu she moved her head to Inu's neck and started kissing him. We both broke the kiss as we felt hot tiny hands start stroking our hot cocks. We both looked down at Kag's as she looked at us and said the hottest thing.

"That was so hot I wonder...hmmm… She trailed off.

"You… wonder… what… Kag's" Inu asked between pants

"Yes… Koi… what" I asked I a similar fashion. Increasing my pumping finger's and joined by two of Inu's.

"Oh… uh…ah…ah...uh…no...no...noth…th...thi…TH…THINGGGGG" she screamed as she came violently around our combine thrusting finger's still pumping but much slower. As she started to calm down she looked as us with a look of determination and said something that nearly put Inu in a coma and nearly gave me heart failure.

"I want you two to…"

Ha ha I love being evil what you all think she will say. I wonder

Anyway R&R it makes ma very happy and want to write when people leave me reviews

Luv to all my reader's

DVF


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to my faithful reader's and reviewer's I thank you all so much your review's make me happy and want to write to make you all happy so anyway a few words from my guest's and then the chapter will begin.

Kagome: Thank you to Inuyasha 4 lyphe for reviewing and I would just like to say I have waited three year's for Inu and 2 or more months for Sess so I don't think I should play hard to get coz I wants what I wants and that's my to Inu's. Thank you again.

InuYasha: Also thank you to m16.

Sesshoumaru: Now that that's done on with the story.

Last Time:

"I want you two to…"

This Time:

Kag's POV

"I want you two to… stroke each other for me, I want to see you two to pleasure each other" I said watching their facial expressions change from aroused to near coma like (INU) and near heart failure (SESS), it was rather hilarious watching them splutter about after that. After a few minutes the stopped and looked at each other then me, I looked at them and them watched as Inu moved forward to Sess and slowly and lightly wrapped he's hand around he's brother cock at this Sess and I both moaned they looked at me as I did this and I was watching Inu's hand move tentatively as they watched me move my hand on myself in time with Inu's. I kept watching and didn't really notice that Sess was moving closer to me and moving Inu to lay beside me on he's side as Sess placed one hand on Inu and the other on me. Inu still had he's hand stroking Sess much harder now as he had become more confident that it was alright as I kept my eyes focused on Inu's hand I missed Sess's hands moving until I heard Inu moan an let out a moan of my own. Sess was stroking Inu hard and thrusting he's hand into me just as hard. I looked to see Sess's pale hand stroking Inu's hot lightly tanned flesh and then looked down to see the opposite happening. Sess had started moving he's hands faster and faster. It was amazing. From my own lips and the lips of both my inu's I heard some of the hottest shit ever.

"Oh…fuck…Sess…Kags……oh fuck….yes stroke…me…Sess. It….feels…sooooo…..sooooo…gooood Inu said between pants as Sess stroked him harder.

"Oh yes…Kag's…Inu… yes stroke me… As he said this he looked down at me and continued.

"Do you like this koi, do you like that I'm getting you and Inu off at the same time, are you happy with us koi, do you want us to make you cum, do you want us to be inside you, to cum inside your hot tight little body, to you want us to take you hard, do you like me and Inu stroking each other" I was watching him and repeating yes over and over getting louder as I was going to cum any second and he new this we both looked at Inu who was still stroking Sess he was about to cum and so was Sess. The next sequence of event happened very quickly, I came first hard, fast, thrusting my hips into Sess' hand violently and screaming Inu and Sess and a weird mix that sounded something like Iness. Next Inu came just as hard as I did and just as violently as I did except what he said stopped Us all and also completely stopped Sess from cumming which I thought was I little unfair.

"SESS OH KAMI SESS YES YES SESS PLEASE PLEASE I WANT YOU TO…"

Ha I am so evil and I love it stay tuned

Oooohhhh I'm gonna be evil again and stop it here I wonder what Inu's gonna say what do you think.

I think the next chap will be the last maybe.

Love to you all R&R it makes me happy.

Thank you to all my reviewer's you all keep tis story alive, so guess what no review no new chap.

DVF


	5. Chapter 5

K so this is the new chap, I would like to say that I didn't like where this story was going so I decided to re-write chap 5 and end it. As this was my original direction.

Disclaimer: The same as always don't own anything except this story and plot.

I would like to thank a few people first.

Cpmwjune

inu-lover-ashlee288

Angelapage

Moonlight X Luna

Biteme4eturn-t

SkyBear

itachibabe

kouga's older woman

You are all a great inspiration and itachibabe this chap will show you why Sess has only got a little bit.

Last time

"SESS OH KAMI SESS YES YES SESS PLEASE PLEASE"

This time:

"Please what Inu" Sess said in a deliciously silky voice that send Kags and Inu into orgasm.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming" Inu screamed as he came and right beside him Kagome screamed

"Yes yes yes oh YEEEEESSSSSS"

Sess just looked down at the both of them Inu looked up at Sess and said to him in a slightly breathless voice.

"You take her first, I don't think I could keep myself in control after that" smirking slightly with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Only if that is what Kagome wants" he said as they both looked over at the panting miko. She looked up at both of them and said to them

"I don't care who takes me first as long as you are both in me in the end" smiling slightly as she saw a look pass between the brother's. Sess looked at Kagome and said with finality

"So it shall be, I will take you first and Inu will join in when he has recovered some more" He was pleased to know that he was going to take her first. It was an elating feeling. But as he lent down to Kags she stopped him.

"I want you to do something for me first Sess, please" She asked slightly begging. Sess knew that he would do anything she asked him as neither himself nor Inu could deny her anything.

"Anything, you know we would deny you nothing" he whispered his reply gently stroking her face.

"" she said in a rush that neither understood. She was panting slightly as she had said the whole thing in one go on one breath.

"Ok… um can you repeat that as neither of us understood a word you just said Kags" Inu said to her and the brother's watched as she took some deep breath's to steady herself before she spoke.

"Ok… well here goes nothing" she said to herself softly

"Sess…" he nodded his head

"I want to see you and Inu mate first, but I would like to prepare him for you" she said with a healthy blush staining her cheeks and she looked down as she waited for them to speak.

"You want to do what" Inu asked and she looked up to see Sess thinking severely and Inu gapping at her like a fish out of water. Before she could speak Sess spoke up.

"You wish to see me and Inu mate but you wish to prepare him for me"

"Yes and yes" she said in a small voice. She had her head down so she didn't notice Sess move behind until she felt him. She jerked up at the sudden contact and half spun herself to look at him.

"You know that we will deny you nothing koi, if you wish us to mate and watch us as we do, well I for one would be more then happy to do that" Sess said as he kissed her neck.

Kagome was panting and moaning as Sess continued to lavish her neck and left shoulder with kisses and nips of his teeth.

"Kags if this is what ya want then I'll do it, I mean what's hotter then your woman watchin as ya mate your other lover right brother" Inu said as he moved in front of Kags.

Sess lifted his head from Kags neck slightly and replied hotly.

"Yes little brother it will be amazingly hot watching our koi watch us, but hotter then that will be watching our koi prepare you for me".

"OH… it's so hot" Kags said as she put her head but against Sess' shoulder. The Inu's looked at their bitch as she panted lightly.

"Kags whats hot" Inu asked with a smirk on his adorable face.

"Sess' cock against my pussy Inu it's so hot and feels so good" she replied rubbing herself against the hard length under her.

"Inu I think we should mate with our koi now" Sess said with a growl. Kags looked up and shook her head and moved away from Sess before saying.

"NO I want, no I NEED to see you two together first"

The brother's looked at her then each other then back at her before Sess asked.

"Why is it so important that it can't wait till later koi"

"B…be…because…because for this to work you to must become mates first so that when you mate me the power of the mating will be equal" she said surprising Sess that she knew about that...

"Um… what you talking about Kags" Inu asked unsure of how to proceed.

"I'm very surprised you knew about that koi" Sess said looking at Inu as his face going from unsure to angry.

"You knew and you were just gonna let it happen" Inu yelled as he stood not caring that he was naked and making one little miko very horny.

"Yes but that not entirely true" they looked at Sess before he continued.

"It is true that the mating will be unequal but that is only until we do mate once Inu and I do we must mate with you again as one and then it will no longer be unequal.

"Oh… ok" the pair said as they looked at one another. The two males looked at each other then at their beloved as she said in a low seductive voice…

Hahahahahaha I'm ssssssssssssoooooooooooooo evil till next time darlings

PLZ R&R and note I'm changing my name to Screaming_Whispers.

Love to all my reader's.


End file.
